Haunting Violet Eyes
by terrorchann
Summary: Meet Amicia Kressara, a 16 year old about to come in and change the world of Harry Potter forever. While everyone else is taken by this raven haired beauty, Hermione and Ginny feel something is off. (Takes place after OoP; a Mary Sue parody of sorts, but still had it 'dramatic' moments)


**Haunting Violet Eyes - Prologue**

**Summary: **Meet Amicia Kressara, a 16 year old about to come in and change the world of Harry Potter forever. While everyone else is taken by this raven haired beauty, Hermione and Ginny feel something is off. (Takes place after OoP; a Mary Sue parody of sorts)

**Warning: **Foul language, OOC characters (even through the Mary Sue, I'll try to keep them in character, but it doesn't always work out too well), Mary Sue(s), 'stiff' writing, overuse of commas

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the amazing characters in it. All rights go to J.K. Rowling and her publishers. I do, unfortunately, own Amicia Kressara, the OC from hell.

_**Note: **__You'll notice many Mary Sue OCs who die strange deaths in this fic.____I'd love to add some more hilariously bad OCs! Send me your old crappy OC or create a new one, as I am, unfortuantly, not too good at making Sues on purpose. Make sure they're very Mary Sue! I'll add them and do something 'fun' with them ;) _

**AN: Hello, Harry Potter fans! You probably only clicked on this story for a laugh. I cannot blame you for this as I have only posted this so people can see the monstrosity that my eleven year old brain came up with. As hard as it may be to believe this character was actually made seriously, as in not as a Mary Sue parody, it honestly was. I shoved this OC into **_**everything **_**before I realized how stupid she was.**

**The story, unlike the character, was not written by my younger self. Yes, the plot was one I thought about as a child, but I never did anything with it. I want to be a beta, so I have to put SOME story up. I also wanted to work on making my writing less stiff, if you know what I mean. Why not make something out of this catastrophe? So, I decided to make this story. Mary Sue has a secret. She's not nearly as pleasant and sweet as she seems! Trust me, I doubt you'll ever guess what it is, but you can try! (Yes, I do have another story up. However, I'm totally stumped on what to do with that at the moment and if you're here for news on that story, just know that I WILL work on it. Eventually.)**

**Sorry for the long AN, I just needed to get that out there!**

_Read it. Read it and laugh. _

A large Dark Mark had appeared across the night sky above the dense forest. The two Aurors had been called to check the situation out. This was not a situation that was too out of the ordinary, as the amount of Death Eater activity was skyrocketing after the announcement of the Second Wizarding War. The two Aurors walked slowly, looking for any sign of a Death Eater. One was a slim yet muscular red haired woman of medium height. The other was a tall, middle aged man.

"John," the red haired lady said to the tall man, "I hear something coming from that clearing over there." The man, John, nodded and motioned for the woman to be quiet. The two walked over to the clearing. There they saw a young girl lying on the grass, seemingly unconscious. The red haired woman gasped, her ocean blue eyes widening at the site of the unconscious girl.

"Susan, don't move." John said with an edge in his voice. Every fiber of his being told him that the girl posed a threat. Susan, always having been a hero at heart, ran to the girl despite the danger it posed.

"Are you OK?" Susan shook the girl. A shriek sounded out, ringing in Susan's ears. The girl backed away from her, shaking.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Susan placed her hand on the girl's knee. The nurturing nature of the red haired woman seemed to calm the girl down a bit. Susan now got a good look at the girl. She was very odd looking to say the least. She was very clean despite the situation. Her curly midnight hair didn't have a single strand out of place. There was no dirt on her face or dress. Susan could see herself in the girl's large violet eyes.

"What's your name?" Susan asked the timid girl. Before she got her answer, however, the girl passed out.

"I don't know anything except my name, I swear!" The girl cried at her interrogator. She'd been brought to the Ministry to be questioned. She claimed she knew nothing aside from her name and stuck to that story. They'd checked her for Polyjuice Potion or anything else she could've used to disguise herself, but found nothing. They did find that she was a witch, but she wasn't enrolled in any wizarding school in the system. There was not a single file to be found on her. Amicia Kressara, if that was her name, was very strange indeed.

"TELL THE TRUTH!" The interrogator slammed his fist down onto the table, causing the girl to shake in fear.

"You know what?" He said in a hushed voice, leaning in towards her, "What you say doesn't matter because we're bringing in a truth serum so you'll have to tell us all you know, whether you want to or not."

By this point the raven haired girl had started to softly cry. The door to the interrogation room slammed open.

"That's enough!" Susan shouted at the man, "Do you take pride in making this young girl cry?" He just sighed, used to the woman's antics, and left the room wordlessly. As you can see, Susan is known for her annoyingly heroic tendencies. The young woman turned to the girl.

"Are you OK?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" A flash of green light filled the room. Susan Myers blue eyes were open towards the ceiling, but she now saw nothing. She never would again.

**Total Sue kill count: 1**

**Note: This chapter is incredibly short because it's just a proluge. I have to 3,000 word limit to my regular chapters. And don't worry; we'll get to Harry and adventures at Hogwarts next chapter. After all, where else can Sue go to learn to control her magic?**


End file.
